Who Went Gnawing on Harry's Throat
by EnchantedStarling
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year and Severus decides he doesn't like everyone sniffing around his lover. It would've been simple if Draco Malfoy would leave Harry alone. M/M Relationship. HP is age of consent in Britain. Rated M for obvious allusions to sex. [Some people didn't die so AU as well]


So... Hello everyone, I'm Starling. It's been a few years since I've ever done any creative writing. I'm rusty and I know it. I wrote an Inuyasha fanfic before and it tanked. You won't ever see it again, I promise. That's why I've decided to start of with some basic not too original one shots and work my way up. Give me about a year and I'll do much better.

So this started out as having the whole school making bets on who was sleeping with Harry and I never intended for his lover to be discovered, but then I felt that sucked. So I decided to make it Severus. And then I wanted something a bit more, and decided to add in Draco. I've read through this thing many times, changed it around, did my best to make it work and I hope I don't get a Troll. I'll settle for an A and promise to make it up to you with my future stories.

Now, I **hate **criticism. That's just me. But I know it's needed to further myself if I want to get better. Thankfully you're all strangers and that's easier on me. I will never let my family and friends read my stuff... ever. I just hope I can manage to ignore Flames that I know nearly every story in existence receives.

So on with the... story!

Warning: It's slash... no it's not detailed really... it just has a good amount of adjectives. If you don't like guys getting it on and even then If you don't like Harry and Severus getting it on, why did you click on this story anyway?

And my disclaimer: _I do not own, I will never own. Harry Potter Characters and Harry Potter World and Harry Potter spells and Harry Potter stuff is not mine, will never be mine and belongs to J.K Rowling and whoever else she contracted rights to, Idk. But it's not mine, that I can be sure of._

Who Went Gnawing on Harry's Throat, **or** How To Fry Draco's Brain

* * *

Harry could feel the stares zeroing in on the dark mouth sized bruise gracing his throat as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He truly wished he could've used a muggle make-up or at least a concealing charm to hide it, but no. His love refused after watching all Harry's classmates fawn, stare, proposition, and touch him. He would make his mark for other's to see and keep it to warn them away.

As Harry had finally entered for '7th' year after the supposedly great defeat of Voldemort during his pre 7th year summer vacation the school seemed to see him in a new light. He was the Hero, the Savior, their Prince Charming. But they weren't the only ones affected. Harry himself seemed to accept who he was. He could fight, whine, and deny it all he wanted. But he knew. He survived, he came into the magical world unloved, unknowledgeable, starved for affection and made it through. He saved them all year after year, he never really did it much for them. After all Voldemort attacked him and his family first, it was personal. But it didn't matter, he accepted that they would always see him as their Hero. And perhaps instead of being pulled into wizarding society kicking and screaming he could use this to fashion himself a life of contentment if not happiness.

He was broken, but with his friends, psuedo-family, and now his lover he felt he could make it far and as whole as possible, as long as he remembered he was worthy of love and affection. Of course, it seemed now said lover was going to make things a bit more difficult for him.

Over the summer when the war seemed to reach it's peak many were forced to remain in close quarters with each other. It so happened that Dumbledore had enough of passively trying to convince Severus and Harry to get along and forcibly partnered them up. After some time of sniping and ignoring the other, Severus and Harry decided to go for the throat and hash everything out after a nasty attempt at the two making a potion. As with most men, the fighting stirred their blood, causing an adrenaline rush that result into a physical altercation turning into a moaning writhing mess of naked and sweaty flesh. When they realized they could take their frustrations out on each other through sex, it just seemed natural after the war to continue comforting each other the same way, resulting in a strange but none the less deep relationship. After all, if you come out of a war unchanged then you weren't doing it right.

"Uhh... mate, you've got a little something on your neck," The oh so Mr. Obvious Ronald Weasley pointed out.

Harry blushed as his fellow Gryffindor's twitter and giggled like gossiping birds, " Yes, I know Ron. I suppose it's too much to hope that we can just ignore it and move on?"

"Not a chance," Hermione smirked at him. "You're going to tell us who it was. How you two met. And when you started seeing him."

Harry's homosexuality would've stayed a secret to the world if the handsome Savior wasn't outed when near the end of his 6th year a graduating Ravenclaw decided to show his affection for Harry by openly kissing him in the Great Hall. Harry, in his shock and hormonal teenage body, had unwittingly kissed him back, resulting in a mad blush and slight erection. Took a few years, but at least the betting pools could finally be cleared off for other things, like who was feasting on Harry's neck last night.

"No, at school, not telling because then you'll be able to limit down the list of names," Harry replied, attempting to keep a straight face. Well, as well as could be with a red face. He was slightly upset. Other students were always looking at him, always wanting him. Of course it got worse after the summer, but still. He and Severus risked major exposure now that the other male decided to expose his possessiveness. It would take at least a week for the mark to disappear.

Hermione pouted, but was still determined to find out who it was. Sniffing, she replied in one of her 'I'm talking and you will listen' voice, "Harry James Potter. We are your best friends, you don't really think you can simply just hide him from us do you?"

"Yeah mate, I mean c'mon! Do you remember all those years of finding out everything that was going on? Don't bother hiding him man, just tell us." Ron nodded smiling around a mouthful of food.

Harry shook his head as he drank his pumpkin juice. " That was the three of us, now it's the two of you. And i'm still not telling. And you still won't find out. After all, look at how much interest I'm gaining right now over this, it's going to be hectic if he was exposed as well."

It was a lame excuse at best. Harry and his lover could both deal with the attention and scrutiny. They both knew it. It was discussed many times solidifying the relationship after the war. After all, dating a celebrity was never easy.

"Pfft, not just two Harry! You've got all of Gryffindor and probably the whole school now to search down this mystery man," Seamus raised his glass over at Harry while many of their den mates agreed. Betting pools were already started, and plans were made to sniff out the secret boyfriend.

Harry rolled his eyes, safe in the knowledge that the brains Severus could boast about, that they could keep it under wraps until they chose otherwise. After all, neither one was willing to settle for anything less than full dedication from their partners in secret and public. But it was just easier this way. Especially considering from his place at the Gryffindor table Draco Malfoy was **not** happy about the extra attention his rival was getting for this.

* * *

It was the second day since Harry walked into the Great Hall with his love bite and no one was any closer to figuring out who, except of course Dumbledore, but then again it was all his fault anyway. And the twinkling bastard wouldn't dare begrudge his two favorite boys their fun. Or at least Severus' dominance.

Every time Severus saw Harry he would smirk behind his cup as his fellow classmates surrounded him with questions, begging for clues like a dog for scraps. Harry would give them nothing of course, he was too smart for that. Nothing even the Disillusioned Slytherins managed to follow Harry to his secret meeting place with an invisibility cloak and Maurader's map in his arsenal.

Speaking of the Slytherins, it seemed that no matter what Malfoy Jr's father did during the war, and no matter that the Malfoy family was under scrutiny Draco couldn't let their rivalry go and taunted Harry each chance he got. It was simply enough to tease harry about proper discretion but when his comments turned into questions such as 'So how much did the scrawny Savior have to pay to make him feel good' Harry had to run to Severus to remember that no matter what the Dursley's did or said he was wanted and he was loved.

Severus was nearly having a joyous time, if it weren't for his Godson's caustic statements he would be enjoying this as much as Dumbledore undoubtedly was. He began taking points left and right and replacing them with detentions for the gossiping and blatant betting going on (no matter that Severus enjoyed the unknown attention he was getting as the mysterious boyfriend), including the circumstances in which such relationships started.

He heard everything from; Harry having been kidnapped by Voldemort and was attended by Draco Malfoy in the Malfoy dungeons where they started up an illicit affair under the Dark Lord's slitted nostrils to Harry having given into Colin Creevy's persistent admiration. Some were even stranger, after all, Harry was now an adult, and would never allow any simple First year to dominate him, never mind starting a relationship with them.

At the end of the second day high bets were placed on:

Draco Malfoy, after all who could resist two enemies falling into the lure of romance, Malfoy's taunts made the the tally's under his name rise and Harry's vindictive anger to rise.

Blaise Zabini, who wouldn't think the mysterious Italian couldn't swoop in and steal the Savior's heart? But even though he didn't admit to it, he certainly wasn't denying it, and if the jealous and looks of awe headed his way were to be considered, he was certainly enjoy it.

Ronald Weasly, Best friend status of course but his adamant denials spurred the bets on further.

Even quite a few jokingly put bets on their own Potion's Master, but they didn't truly believe in their own bets, no matter how truthful it was. Except for Dumbledore, who decided swindle a few galleons anonymously.

* * *

By the third day Harry had answered or better said avoided questions ranging from "What is his hair color?" to "How big is he?" with many questions just as obscene as others were plain strange and useless. He took a lot of heat from Malfoy and his brown nosing cronies, allusions of him being a whore to derogatory remarks always attached to the end of their taunting comments caused Harry to really wish that being a Savior would save him from breaking a few bones.

Ron and Hermione decided that following him around as he snuck off was a good idea, no matter that Ron's stalking aided the students betting. It was harder to avoid those near invisible Slytherins as he had to find a safe place to open his map and still keep it secret. In the mean time he got to practice his silencing spells, scent erasing spells, and tracking remover spells.

After a long day of more questions, more stares, more touching, more proposals, 'Oh Harry, let me show how much better I can do than a hickey,' he finally got away and made his way down into the dungeons and into Severus' arms. He was upset that his claim on Harry didn't stop others from trying to seduce him themselves. He decided it was time to strengthen his claim, as well as reassure Harry from Malfoy's remarks. Their night resembled a bit like their first, sweaty skin, panting lungs, bites, scratches, and pure male dominance as Harry was pushed face first into the mattress while taking a rough pounding from Severus.

* * *

The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh nights before the main love bite was near gone were much the same. Only with more gossiping as Harry was seen limping and wincing as he sat with a couple more bites added to his neck. But from all the physical and emotion love Severus was giving him, even Malfoy was finding a hard time to bring Harry down. Of course it still didn't save him from wishing to do something to get the albino ponce to shut up.

Severus was having a week heaven, sneaking around and having glorious sex with Harry, taking more points, and giving more detentions. He wondered who would finally catch them and when they would be exposed.

'Hmm... perhaps the Brat and I should take up our own bets on this..' Severus' fantasies began slipping into what he would enjoy winning from Harry he almost missed Longbottom's cauldron spilling over.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Oh yes, a week in heaven indeed.

* * *

Many months later; a week before Graduation.

"Uncle Sev, I'm here to pick up my... OH DEAR MERLIN!" Malfoy screamed as he walked in without knocking to the naked view of Harry's head thrown back and as he sat facing a mainly clothed Severus, near screaming bliss as he rode Severus. Both stopped their bouncy lovemaking and turned to face Malfoy with wide eyes expressing shock at being discovered.

"Oh fuck.." Harry turned back to Severus and then back to Malfoy again wondering what to do.

Severus' face turned stony as he stared at an increasingly flustered and embarrassed Malfoy, "Did I never teach you the meaning of knocking on someone's private rooms, Draco?"

Hearing the steady drawl of his Godfather's voice Draco jumped nearly a foot in the air, "But.. you.. he's my rival!" He pointed at Harry and then pointed at Severus. "And he's my Godfather... oh Merlin why!? Ugh...Potter this is your fault! oh I'm going to be sick."

Harry blinked at the now closed door after Malfoy ran out of the rooms intent on finding someone to _Obliviate_ him.

Turning back to Severus he kissed him long and deep before continuing on his favorite ride, whispering "_Mischief Managed_" to the map on the table next to them.


End file.
